Yosh ! Un blond prédateur !
by Kipyou
Summary: Naruto marchait dans les couloirs du lycée et ne s'attendait pas à bousculer le mec le plus canon qu'il ait jamais vue. Depuis, il cherche à tout prix à l'avoir. Couple NaruSasu avec d'autre en fond et attention langage quelque peut vulgaire. No lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Genre : Schoolfic/Yaoi/OOC … etc._

_Couple principal : Naru X Sasu et d'autres couple en fond._

_Disclameur: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais bien au grand et tout puissant vénérée Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bon soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fiction, alors, il y aura surement des fautes d'orthographe et nan pas de lemon je suis pas assez douée. Merci à ma bêta d'avoir recorriger la fic!Bonne lecture tout de même ^^ _

Chapitre 1 : Un regard rien de plus

- Satisfait? Monsieur je sais tout sur tout ! hurla un blond.

- Pas encore ! Je veux que tu recommences et cette fois, tu le fais correctement ou je te jure que tu vas souffrir, le menaça un roux qui ressemblait étrangement au blond.

- Pff…. Tu sais que tu m'énerves grave, Yahiko ! ragea le fameux blond.

- Oh ! Arrête Naruto! Un pari est un pari. Tu le refais correctement, sinon gare à toi ! cria Yahiko.

Ils étaient tout les deux sur le toit d'un lycée. Naruto et Yahiko avaient fait un pari, dont le but était de faire le plus de pompes possibles. Hélas pour le malheur de certains, Naruto n'avait fait que 151 pompes, car la faim lui tiraillait l'estomac, alors que pour le bonheur des autres, Yahiko avait pu résister à sa faim.

Donc, Naruto se retrouva à faire l'idiot sur le toit du lycée. Il devait crier : « Yahiko est très fort, alors que Naruto est un idiot ! »

Mais par chance la sonnerie retentit et Naruto tira la langue a Yahiko ce qui enragea ce dernier sur place.

- Bon ! Tant pis ! Mais là, je vais devoir aller travailler. Pour te consoler, tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est ta dernière année ici ! Ha ! Ha ! Maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir mon Itachi ! s'extasia Yahiko.

- C'est ça, va faire des tes trucs, pendant que, moi, je pars en cours. Tu diras bonjour à Itachi de ma part, dit distraitement Naruto.

- Oui ! T'inquiète, je lui passerai le bonjour de ta part. Ah ! Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, Itachi m'a dit que son frère allait rentrer dans ton lycée aujourd'hui, se rappela Yahiko.

- Et, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il? demanda Naruto.

- Oh ! C'est juste pour te le dire, car c'est une nouvelle qui touche le frère de mon Itachi, l'informa Yahiko.

- Si tu le dis, mais moi, je dois me trouver quelqu'un très vite je suis en manque ! s'énerva Naruto.

- Hé ! Hé ! C'est facile à trouver pour un beau gosse comme toi qui fait tomber tout le monde à ses pieds, ria Yahiko.

- Je sais bien, mais tu sais bien que je ne veux que des gens supers canons et ils commencent à en manquer! se lamenta Naruto.

- Et oui, c'est la vie, Naruto. Bon, je vais devoir partir travailler, car, sinon, je vais surement me faire remonter les bretelles par tonton Minato. Hey! En parlant de lui, savais-tu que l'ouverture de notre club hier connait déjà un grand succès? Nous avons même une du commencer à établir un système de réservation! répondit Yahiko fièrement.

- Génial! Bon, va bosser, sinon, papa va te passer un méchant savon sur l'importance d'être à l'heure. Bon, je retourne en classe… une véritable torture, pleurnicha Naruto.

Naruto partit vers la porte avec Yahiko et ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun de son coté.

Naruto marchait tranquillement, l'esprit dans la lune, quand soudain, il bouscula quelqu'un.

Il bascula sur la personne, ce qui les fit tomber tout les deux par terre. Naruto se retrouva penché sur garçon aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux noirs, et à un visage fin et très pale, dont la peau semblait être douce. L'inconnu était habillé avec les vêtements réglementaires de l'école, soit une chemise blanche qui dépassait le pull noir en col V. Il portait également un jeans noir avec une ceinture blanche et une paire de basket noire rayée de blanc.

- Canon ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire un peu plus attention? s'énerva le beau brun.

'' Putain! La voix qu'il possède, pensa Naruto ''

Le beau brun essaya de se lever, mais sans résultat, car un certain blond le regardait fixement sans se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Naruto plongea ses yeux bleus cristal dans les onyx sombres et profonds du brun, pendant quelques minutes, voir dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à que Naruto se rendre compte que ce fameux brun venait de lui parler:

- Hé ! Tu es là ? lui demanda le beau brun.

- Non, je suis au paradis avec un ange, lui répondit distraitement le beau blond.

- Oui c'est ça, et moi je suis l'ange! ria doucement le beau brun.

'' Il a un rire magnifique, pensa le beau blond.''

– Comment as-tu deviné? Peux-tu lire dans les pensées? demanda le blond étonné.

- Arrête de délirer. Peux-tu te lever s'il-te-plait ? Je suis déjà en retard et puis, je voudrais bien me lever, du moins si une certaine personne pouvait bien se lever aussi, reprit le brun d'une voix pressée.

- Oh! Mais bien sûr, beau brun dès que j'aurai fini de t'avoir sous moi en train de t'entendre hurler de plaisir, répliqua sensuellement Naruto.

Le brun rougit violemment et détourna la tête, pour que le blond ne le voie pas comme ça. Ensuite, le brun reprit d'une voix sûre :

- Non, ça ira. Je voudrais juste que tu te lèves pour que, moi aussi, je puisse me lever, supplia t-il encore rougissant.

- Tu sais, je te trouve vraiment trop mignon quand tu rougis. En plus, tu es craquant avec ta voix quasiment suppliante, répondit subtilement Naruto.

Le brun rougit encore plus et en devient quasiment aussi rouge qu'une cerise en été. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, alors le blond décida de se lever et de prendre la main du brun.

- Hé ! Lâche ma main, ordonna le brun.

- Pourquoi devrais-je la lâcher? demanda le blond confiant.

- Parce qu'on se connait pas et puis, les seuls qui se tiennent par la main sont ceux qui sont en couple, répondit-il avec des rougeurs sur les joues.

- Mais, je peux….

- Yo! Les jeunes, ne dévireriez vous pas être en cours? coupa une voix masculine.

- Kakashi-sensei! s'exclama le brun qui connaissait déjà l'homme aux cheveux argent par l'intermédiaire de son frère qui avait été son élève lors de ses études.

Un professeur venait de les interrompre. Il portait un cache-œil et une écharpe qui cachait le bas de son visage. Il était habillé d'une veste noire avec une chemise de couleur bleu qui dépassait, suivi d'un jeans gris. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et de couleur argente. Dans sa main, il tenait un livre orange.

- Dites sensei, ne dévireriez-vous pas non plus être en classe? répliqua Naruto avec soupçon.

- Mais, mon cher Naruto, je suis juste en retard. Tiens, Sasuke tu n'es pas non plus en classe? interrogea aussitôt Kakashi.

- Mais sensei, je suis juste un peu en retard et puis, vous l'êtes aussi, répondit Sasuke.

- Sasuke, très jolie. C'est mignon comme prénom, murmura sensuellement le blond à l'oreille du brun de sorte qu'il puisse être le seul à l'entendre.

- Bon, Sasuke, tu viens avec moi. Toi, Naruto, tu vas en cours. Je suis sûr que ton sensei doit t'attendre, s'inquiéta Kakashi.

- Mais, non, c'est Iruka-sensei que j'ai à cette heure. Il sait que j'arrive souvent en retard, affirma Naruto en faisant un clin d'œil à Kakashi.

- Stop! On va en cours, car, franchement, ce n'est pas l'heure pour la causette, dit Sasuke septique.

- Oui ! Tu as raison Sasuke. Dans ce cas, à bientôt Naruto, le salua Kakashi.

La brun et l'argenté prirent la direction de la salle de leur cours, tandis que le blond prit le chemin pour sa propre classe.

Arrivé dans la classe, le blond prit sa place aux côtés de Neji et de Gaara. Il inventa une excuse idiote à Iruka qui avait l'habitude de ses excuses si peu réalistes.

Gaara, qui connaissait si bien Naruto, avait vu qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il s'inquiéta et lui demanda :

- Naruto, tu vas bien?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je me sens tout bizarre, répondit le blond.

- Vas-y, raconte-moi. Tu peux tout me dire, lui assura Gaara.

- Il n'y a rien mis à part le fait que je viens de foncer dans un brun qui... m'a vraiment fait... quelque chose… avec un seul regard, balbutia Naruto.

- Le connais-tu au moins ? Tu pense le prendre comme prochain trou de baise? le questionna le roux.

- Je ….je ….je …. ne sais rien de lui, à part le fait qu'il s'appelle Sasuke, s'attrista le blond.

Les yeux du blond se voilèrent d'une lueur triste, le roux posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Naruto se reprit et dit d'une voix déterminée:

- Il est ma prochaine proie, alors je ne le lâcherai pas.

- Tu comptes chercher des informations sur lui pendant la pause? interrogea le roux.

- Oui, je me sens pousser des ailes, rigola Naruto.

Le roux soupira fortement et laissa le blond s'exciter tout seul. À la pause, Naruto se précipita vers la sortie, en laissant Gaara en plan. Il se posta devant la classe de Kakashi et attendit que l'argenté sorte. Quand son sensei sortit enfin, Naruto se précipita sur lui et lui demanda s'il savait quelque chose à propos du brun de ce matin. La seule chose qu'il put soutirer fut qu'il venait d'arriver au lycée il y a peu de temps, soit le matin même, et qu'il était en seconde S. En contre partie, Kakashi lui demanda quand son parrain, Jiraya, comptait sortir le prochain tome d'Icha Icha paradise, le blond lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien.

Après cette discussion qui ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé, il se dirigea vers le self. Il se prit un plat de pâtes, une banane, une crêpe et, sans doute le plat incontournable pour lui, DES RAMEN avec sauce miso.

Il se dirigea vers la table de Gaara, là où Neji, Hinata, la cousine de Neji, Sakura, une fille aux cheveux roses, Ino, la meilleure amie de Sakura, et Sai étaient déjà installés. Il arriva avec un air enjoué et regarda se qu'ils avaient tous prit pour déjeuner.

Il piqua des choses sur le plateau de tout le monde et commença à parler de choses et d'autres. Quand soudain, Sakura parla d'un certains brun qu'elle avait aperçu dans les couloirs en train de courir. Naruto, intrigué, lui demanda des détails sur le brun.

- Bah ! Il avait une peau pâle, des cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui tombent jusqu'au cou, de magnifiques yeux noirs, un visage fin et il avait des rougeurs aux joues à cause de sa course. Il possède aussi un corps de rêve pas vraiment musclé, mais avec quelques muscles visibles. Cependant, il n'y a seulement que 3 mots pour le définir : KAWAII ! TROP BEAU ! se mit à hurler la rosée.

- Oh ! Moi aussi, je l'ai vu. Il est vraiment KAWAII ! ET TROP BEAU ! s'extasia Ino.

- Ne répète pas ce que je dis! Ce gars est déjà à moi! Alors, pas touche sale truie, jura Sakura.

- Il ne peut pas sortir avec un chewing-gum mâché, grand front! l'insulta Ino.

- Calmez-vous les filles! Ce mec ne peut pas être si beau que ça ! se fâcha Neji.

- Je peux te l'assurer. C'est un vrai canon, lâcha Naruto de façon absente.

Après la remarque de Naruto, Neji se tut et Ino commença à parler avec Hinata et Sakura des soldes qui allaient bientôt arriver. Personne n'osa poser de questions au blond.

_Bon premier chapitre fini ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et si c'est oui, je suis heureuse et si c'est non, bah tant pis chacun ses goûts._

_Enfin voilà, je suis heureuse de l'avoir posté et puis, je pense que la suite viendra dans une semaine ou deux._

_Merci à ma bêta de l'avoir corriger ^^ _

_Donc, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fiction un peu ratée je trouve et peut-être à une autre fois pour le second chapitre ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Genre : Schoolfic/Yaoi/OOC … etc._

_Couple principal : Naru X Sasu et d'autres couples en fond._

_Disclameur : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au grand et tout puissant vénéré Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_Bon, voilà le chapitre deux avec des fautes d'orthographe, j'imagine (je suis vraiment nulle en conjugaison et open office n'aide pas -'). Enfin, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire ma fiction de débutante. J'apprécie vraiment ^^. Merci de tout coeur à ma bêta pour l'avoir corriger!_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sortir avec toi ? Pour aller où ?

Deux semaines. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines entières que Naruto cherchait le brun à chacun des coins du lycée. Et puis, merde! Il le voulait ce canon! Une personne ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça, à moins qu'elle soit un revenant. Merde, il devenait dingue, maintenant.

Bon, passons, le blond en question marchait tranquillement vers le self, comme d'habitude pour déjeuner. Il allait se prendre à manger, quand soudain, Naruto remarque une silhouette familière assise à une table. Naruto se dirigea aussitôt vers cette silhouette. Quelle ne fut la surprise du concerné lorsqu'il vit un certain blond s'asseoir à sa table.

La fameuse silhouette ne se trouvant être autre que Sasuke. Naruto remarqua que plusieurs personnes étaient assises autour du brun, dont un mec aux cheveux bruns foncés coiffés en ananas et ayant un air blasé au visage. Il portait la tenue réglementaire du lycée avec des baskets grises possédant des rayures blanches. À ses côtés, ce trouvait un autre brun avec des cheveux ébouriffés munis de deux tatouages en forme de triangle rouge sur chacune de ses joues. En face d'eux se trouvait une fille blonde avec quatre couettes et une frange séparée en deux qui parlait à une autre fille brune, dont deux chignons s'installaient sur sa tête et avec la même frange que la blonde.

Notre blond (international) adressa la parole à Sasuke :

- Oh ! Sasuke, je te cherchais ! Dis, est-ce que je pourrais te parler une petite seconde ?

- Maintenant ? Hé ! Attends! Tu ne vois pas que **JE **mange abruti ? demanda Sasuke outré.

- **TU** manges? Et alors? Tu peux bien prendre une des tes si précieuses minutes pour me parler, enfoiré, répliqua Naruto d'une voix agressive.

- Tu le connais Sasuke ? les interrompit le brun avec des triangles aux joues.

- Kiba, tu vois bien qu'ils sont en pleine discussion, se moqua le brun avec une coupe d'ananas.

- Ta gueule Shikamaru ! J'ai le droit de poser des questions, s'indigna Kiba.

- Pour répondre à ta question Kiba, la réponse est oui et non. Ça ne veut rien dire, mais pour toi, ça doit être suffisant, plaisanta Sasuke.

- Galère les gars…, soupira Shikamaru.

- Bon, Monsieur ''Fiche-moi la paix et va te faire foutre '' je peux te parler ou pas ? s'énerva Naruto.

Sasuke poussa un grand soupir et répondit d'une voix lasse :

- Oui, mais, fais vite. Je ne tiens pas à y rester toute la nuit.

Naruto l'emmena loin du bruit. Arrivé à mi-chemin, le blond lui prit la main. Le brun, trop surpris, le laissa faire. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de sortie du self, le silence du couloir, qui les accueilli, était presque effrayant.

Naruto lâcha la main du brun et se retourna pour planter son regard bleu clair dans celui noir foncé de l'autre garçon. Sasuke regardait avec fascination les yeux couleurs ciel du blond, où brillait une lueur joyeuse et féroce. Ses yeux étaient simplement magnifiques.

Quand à Naruto, il regardait avec la même fascination les yeux couleurs nuit du brun où luisait une lueur amusée et fière. Ses yeux étaient envoutants. Naruto brisa le silence, dans lequel ils se sentaient si bien, en lui retrouvant sa voix :

- Dis, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Sasuke soupira fortement et répondit d'une voix agacée :

- À ton avis, pourquoi t'ai-je suivi ? Pour qu'on puisse jouer au poker ?

- Vraiment? Mais je n'ai pas de cartes pour y jouer, dit Naruto gêné.

- Imbécile. Vas-y demande, avant qu'on n'y passe toute la nuit, déclara Sasuke.

- Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, alors, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? proposa Naruto.

- Sortir avec toi ? Pour aller où ? demanda Sasuke perplexe.

Le blond leva un sourcil. Le brun avait mal compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Tant pis, de toute manière, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour que le brun réplique un «oui». Cependant, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait résister trop longtemps et dans tout les cas Sasuke sera à lui.

- Là, où tu voudras, lui proposa joyeusement Naruto.

- Avant tout, il faudrait que tu me dises au moins ton prénom. Tu connais le mien, mais moi, je ne sais rien de toi et en général, il est rare que j'accepte de sortir en ville avec des inconnus, répliqua Sasuke.

- Ah ! Oui ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et toi ? demanda Naruto.

- Bah, tu connais déjà mon prénom, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, répondit Sasuke agacé.

Le blond tiqua à son nom de famille. Uchiwa, où avait-il déjà entendu ce nom? Il lui était familier. Enfin, il ne s'en soucia pas beaucoup. Le brun lui aussi avait déjà entendu le nom de famille du blond, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

- Alors, que penses-tu de l'idée de sortir prendre un café ? lui demanda gentiment Naruto.

- Un café ? Oui, pourquoi pas, mais quand ? l'interrogea Sasuke.

- Demain, on n'est samedi. Il n'y aura, donc, pas cours. Si on disait qu'on se rejoignait à 10 heures, ça te va? proposa le blond.

- D'accord, au café d'Asuma, ça te dit ?

- Oui, je le connais. Ça me va. Dans ce cas, je te laisse, le salua Naruto.

Avant de partir, le blond pencha sa tête vers le brun et lui donna un baiser sur sa joue pâle. Sasuke en devint aussi rouge qu'une cerise en été. Il tourna sa tête pour cacher ses rougeurs et murmura un « Idiot ». Naruto rigola devant l'insulte et aussi devant les rougeurs du brun.

Ça n'allait pas pour Sasuke, car, à chaque fois que le blond faisait ce genre de gestes, il rougissait. NON Sasuke Uchiwa ne rougissait jamais. Cependant, ces derniers temps, il avait rougis tellement de fois qu'il ne les comptait plus. En même temps, ne nous cachons pas la vérité. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui faire ce genre de geste, car Sasuke avait son grand frère chéri surprotecteur qui ne laissait personne s'approcher de lui à part ses amis.

Hélas, pour le bonheur des fans du plus âgé des bruns, Itachi avait finis ses études et sortait maintenant avec un roux qui s'appelait Yahiko. Oui, son grand frère était gay, mais cela ne l'avait jamais déranger et puis, leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de famille qui s'avéra être un massacre familial. Tout le clan Uchiha avait été tué, lors d'un malheureux incendie. Donc, personne ne pouvait s'opposer à sa sexualité.

Naruto partit manger après avoir admiré le brun une dernière fois et l'avoir salué. Il avait tellement hâte au lendemain. Il apprendra sûrement plus de choses sur Sasuke et surtout, il pourrait passer plus de temps avec lui, tout en profitant de sa présence.

Sasuke se redirigea vers le self pour rejoindre ses amis. En arrivant à leur table, il prit un siège et soupira fortement. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Sasuke. La fille blonde prit la parole :

- Alors, Sasuke? Raconte! Qui est ce beau blond ?

- Temari, calme ! Il est mon ami, maintenant, répondit le brun.

- Pourquoi voulait-il te parler ? questionna la brune avec des chignons.

- Pour sortir prendre un café, Tenten, répliqua Sasuke.

- Ah ! Ça explique tout, dit Kiba.

- Galère ! J'ai faim, râla Shikamaru.

- Oui ! Passons à table, déclara une Temari, une Tenten et un Kiba excités.

Naruto, après avoir mangé en compagnie de ses amis, se dirigeait en cours, quand la sonnerie retentit. Le temps passa lentement pour notre beau brun et notre beau blond. Quand, vers la fin de l'après-midi, la sonnerie retentit pour indiquer 16 h 24, Sasuke sortit des cours d'un pas las. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, quand arriva Kiba et Shikamaru qui lui dirent tout les deux d'une voix pressée :

- À lundi Sasuke.

Notre brun (favoris 3) les salua de la main. Puis, Temari, suivie de Tenten le saluèrent. Sasuke finit par se retrouver seul devant le lycée, lorsqu'une tornade blonde passa devant lui. Soudain, cette même tornade fit demi-tour pour tourner sa tête vers Sasuke.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de notre brun, lorsqu' il découvrit que cette tornade blonde se trouvait être… « Naruto? ». Le dénommé plongea ses yeux océans dans l'ombre des yeux du beau brun. Le blond approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle touche le visage de l'autre. Naruto murmura lentement et avec sensualité le prénom de Sasuke. Notre pauvre brun rougit violemment et détourna rapidement la tête. Notre blond émit un petit rire moqueur.

- Que fais-tu là ? questionna Sasuke à peine remis des ses rougeurs.

- Je rentre chez moi. D'ailleurs, mon père et mon cousin doivent m'attendre, répondit Naruto en souriant.

- Alors, à demain, déclara le brun.

Naruto se pencha encore plus vers le visage de Sasuke et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue rougie du brun. Sasuke rougit encore plus et souffla un « Abruti », avant de détourner son visage pour rougir toujours plus. Le blond ria de bon cœur et dit d'une voix vive : « Trop mignon ! »

Puis, il partit dans une autre direction. Naruto réfléchit durant le chemin. (Incroyable me direz vous! Naruto sait réfléchir xD) Il pensait plutôt, car, réfléchir n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Naruto pensait au comment il réussirait à sortir avec le brun. Il avait tellement envie de goûter à ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douce et si … Bref, on s'écarte du chemin là. Notre blond arriva enfin chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et … un objet non identifié lui sauta au cou. Le blond chuta la tête en arrière. Rectifications. L'objet se trouvait être une personne, vu que des hurlements incessants hurlait « Naruto ». Le dit Naruto leva sa tête pour voir un blond quasiment pareil à lui, mais bien plus âgé, lui sourire.

- Naruto, pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ? J'ai eu peur, tu sais ? Et Yahiko m'a dit qu'il rentrera tard, mon p'tit Naru d'amour ! cria le blond âgé.

- 'Tain ! Papa, lâche-moi! J'étouffe ! essaya vainement de dire Naruto.

- Mais mon p'tit Naru ! Je me suis tellement inquiété ! répliqua Minato (C'était facile à deviner ! Nan ?)

- Oh ! Fallait pas, papa. Je suis encore vivant. J'ai faim y'a quoi à manger ? demanda Naruto qui était affamé.

- On va chez Ichiraku ! cria Minato.

- Génial ! hurla encore plus fort Naruto.

Quoi vous ne le saviez pas ? Minato **le **Minato, dont l'on parle, est un grand fana des ramens, surtout d'Ichiraku ! Bah, à votre avis, d'où venait la passion de Naruto pour les ramens ?

**Du côté du brun**

Purée ! Oui notre brun était un peu vulgaire, car il venait de se laisser avoir pas un blondinet. Oui,un **BLOND** ! Mon dieu ! Un Uchiwa ne se laissait pas avoir aussi facilement, surtout par **lui**! Ce blond, aurait-il eu une teinture? Impossible, il était un abruti et ce jusqu'aux derniers neurones existantes dans sa tête. S'il en avait du moins.

Naruto l'avait manipulé. Le brun rageait. Il l'avait laissé deux fois de suite dans la même journée l'embrasser sur la joue. Et lui qu'avait-il fait? Rien! Il s'était juste contenter de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée (ce qu'il était xD). Enfin, si quelqu'un aurait osé faire le même geste cette personne serait sûrement dans un hôpital à l'heure actuelle. Mais le blond s'en était sorti sans la moindre égratignure. Chance ou miracle ? Seul le ciel le sait ou plutôt seul le brun en question le sait. Sasuke vit de loin sa maison. Il augmenta la cadence de son pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Le brun entra dans l'entrée et déposa sa veste et son sac sur le porte manteau. Notre brun se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller manger un petit casse-croûte. Sasuke marcha rapidement vers la pièce qui était déjà éclairée. Notre brun franchit la porte de la cuisine et fut choqué. Choqué de quoi ? Oh rien de bien important. Il venait juste de voir son grand frère et un roux, qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, collés comme des aimants, en train de se dévorer le bouche et de se tripoter.

- Itachi ! Yahiko ! Il y a des chambres pour **ça **! hurla Sasuke.

Quand Sasuke finit de hurler, les regards des deux concernés se dirigèrent vers le brun. Sasuke soutient leur regard avec intensité, mais il finit par le détourner et sortit de la pièce tout en marmonnant : « Sans aucune gêne, pfft … ! Ça existe les hôtels pour faire ça ! ». Dès que Sasuke eut quitté la pièce, des gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre. Notre brun se précipita vers sa chambre.

Quand il fut entré, il referma rapidement la porte. Tant pis, aujourd'hui, il ne mangera pas grand chose. Sasuke sortit un pyjama bleu où l'insigne des Uchiwa - c'est-à-dire un éventail rouge et blanc – y était gravé dessus, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Il se changea, puis, il partit dans sa salle de bain privé (le gros chanceux U.U) pour se brosser les dents et se laver rapidement le visage.

Sasuke se coucha dans son lit et ferma lentement ses paupières. Il repensa à Naruto, à ses cheveux blonds, à ses yeux bleus ciel, à sa peau caramel, à ses fines cicatrices qui ornaient ses joues…

Et merde, il devait penser à autre chose. À force, il réussit à s'endormir avec en tête le visage de Naruto. Voilà, comment se termina la journée de notre brun.

Le blond, lui, avait fini sa soirée avec l'estomac rempli de ramens. Mais en ce moment, il était installé confortablement dans son lit, en train de rêver à un brun.

_Fin du chapitre 2 !_

_Bon, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre. Voilà, je suis heureuse de l'avoir enfin posté et puis, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et sinon tant pis!_

_Bon, la suite je ne sais pas quand elle viendra, mais elle viendra._

_Et sinon, peut-être à la prochaine pour la suite ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Schoolfic/Yaoi/OOC … etc

Paring principal : Naru X Sasu et d'autres couple en fond .

Disclameur ; pas à moi , au grand et tout puissant vénérée Masashi Kishimoto ( à qui je voue un culte entier )

Merci merci merci a ma bêta-lectrice ! . et courageux lecteur.

Bonne lecture !

chapitre 3 ; Sortir? pour aller où?

Lendemain

Un bruit sourd et aigu retentit dans une chambre en pagaille. Un blond enterré sous une couette orange et blanche leva un œil morne et dit d'une voix endormie: «Déjà le matin?».  
Il fallait être vraiment sadique pour avoir créé ce genre de sonnerie. Le blond toujours aussi endormit se leva pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain privée (N/a: Hé ! Hé ! Le chanceux !) en prenant au passage des vêtements et des sous-vêtements de rechange.  
Naruto se doucha rapidement et s'habilla. Il porta ensuite son regard sur sa propre réflexion dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille retombaient juste au-dessus de ses yeux bleus. Sa peau bronzée faisait contraste avec ses cheveux. Les trois cicatrices, qui ornaient ses deux joues, rendaient un charme fou à son visage. Il portait un t-shirt blanc avec une légère veste ouverte de couleur orange ainsi qu'un jeans bleu foncé.  
- Parfait! sourit-il en pensant qu'il s'était fait assez beau pour son rendez-vous avec un certain brun.  
Il sortit de la salle de bain et descendit rapidement les marches. Une odeur de croissant chaud venant de la cuisine lui chatouilla le nez. En entrant la pièce, il vit son père en train de manger.

- Bonjour, le salua Minato en souriant.  
- Bonjour papa, lui répondit Naruto avec un sourire qui frôlait les 10 km (N/A: Un sourire à la Naruto quoi).  
- Tu veux un croissant? lui proposa son père.  
- Non, désolé papa, mais pas ce matin. Je sors avec un ami pour prendre le déjeuner.  
Hey! En passant, où est Yahiko?  
- Parti depuis un bon bout de temps, voir son petit ami d'amour, râla Minato en prenant la peine d'insister sur les mots: d'amour.  
Naruto émit un rire moqueur.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser seul, mon petit ramen instantané! Un jour de weekend! On avait convenu qu'on passerait la journée ensemble, pleurnicha Minato.  
- Désolé papa, mais on fera ça une autre fois. Sur ce, je te laisse en solitaire, rigola le blondinet.  
Sans laisser le temps à son père de lui répondre quoique ce soit, Naruto se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et saisit au passage ses clés.  
Notre blond parcouru les rues de la ville avec impatience. Toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers un certain brun. Quand il arriva devant le café, Naruto attendit patiemment Sasuke.  
Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le blond sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

-

**Quelques heures auparavant, du côté de Sasuke**

Un réveil écrasé et torturé se retrouva sur le sol Pour quelle raison?  
À cause d'un certain brun énervé et encore endormi qui – encore pire qu'une marmotte - n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait se lever le matin. Sasuke retourna dans son lit et se rendormi, après avoir pris la peine de torturer son réveil.  
Il finit par se faire réveiller par la seule personne au monde qui était assez folle pour oser frapper à sa porte aussi tôt le matin.  
- Sasuke, c'est moi, ouvre, appela la seule personne qui prenait plaisir à le déranger à cette heure.  
- Grand-frère, c'est déjà ouvert, répondit mollement Sasuke.  
Lorsqu'Itachi ouvrit la porte, il fit face au pauvre réveille-matin au pied du lit de son frère.  
- Petit frère, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te défouler sur un malheureux réveil sans vie, soupira Itachi.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais! Regarde la pile de facture de réveils assassinés par ta main. Il y en a tellement que l'on va bientôt pouvoir ouvrir un musée de «Réveils ayant subis une mort atroce», le coupa son frère lasse de son comportement.  
- Quelle bonne idée, ronchonna l'endormit qui s'enroula une fois encore dans ses couvertures.  
Voyant que son frère n'avait pas l'intention de se lever, Itachi se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers les rideaux qu'il tira pour y faire entrer la lumière du jour. Sasuke lança à son grand frère le regard glacial à l'Uchiha qui le lui renvoya avec courtoisie. Itachi quitta ensuite la chambre de son frère, en prenant soin de refermer la porte pour lui laisser un peu plus d'intimité.  
Sasuke s'habilla rapidement. Après avoir enfilé ses baskets, il descendit les marches et vit son grand frère en train de chercher ses clés dans l'entrée de leur maison.  
- Grand frère, tu vas quelque part? interrogea le jeune brun.  
- Je sors avec Yahiko. M'attend pas, répondit le plus âgé avec impatience évidente.  
- Oh! J'ai oublié de te dire que moi aussi je sors…  
Mais, le jeune garçon n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Itachi claquait la porte avec violence.  
Sasuke soupira en roulant des yeux. Il saisit ses clés et partit à la suite d'Itachi. Le trajet entre sa maison et le lieu de son rendez-vous avec Naruto était assez court ce qui lui permit d'arriver assez vite devant le café.  
Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, la scène qu'il vit lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Naruto, le garçon qui avait pris la peine de l'inviter à prendre un café, était en train de se faire câliner par un autre garçon. Le brun n'arrivait qu'à voir les cheveux roux de l'autre homme.  
Une envie meurtrière saisit le brun, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait cette envie. Serait-il jaloux? Ou bien amoureux? Non! Impossible! Il venait juste de le rencontrer. On ne tombe pas amoureux du jour au lendemain d'un inconnu. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes.  
- Je dérange ? demanda Sasuke gêné.  
Naruto porta aussitôt son regard sur le nouvel arrivant.  
- Sasuke! Non, pas du tout, je te présente mon cousin Yahiko et son petit ami Itachi, déclara le blond.  
Le roux se détacha du blond pour mieux le regarder. Sasuke sentit un soulagement l'envahir, mais quand il plongea son regard dans celui du roux, son cerveau sembla reprendre vie.  
- Grand frère! Yahiko! s'exclama Sasuke.  
- Sasuke, que fais-tu là? lui demanda aussitôt Itachi.  
Après la surprise passée, Yahiko et Naruto se perdirent dans une conversation animée remplie de gestes ridicules, dont les deux frères Uchiha ne joignirent. Et cela pour deux raisons différentes.  
L'un sentait une mauvaise aura et une colère noire dirigées contre lui, alors que l'autre était trop occupé à être en colère de ne pas avoir été prévenu que son jeune frère sortait.  
- Ok, récapitulons. Itachi, tu es le frère de Sasuke et toi, Yahiko, tu sors avec Itachi… Et moi, je suis qui dans tout ça ? demanda Naruto.  
- Toi, tu es mon cousin, pauvre abruti, l'insulta Yahiko.  
- Quelle formidable nouvelle, mais on va vous laisser en amoureux, n'est-ce pas Naruto, fit mine de se réjouir Sasuke qui ne voulait en aucun cas assister à la colère de son frère.  
Le brun saisit alors la main du jeune blond et partit presque qu'à la course vers le centre ville, laissant les deux amoureux bouche-bée et seuls.

-

Quand ils furent assez loin du café, le brun s'arrêta devant une boutique de friandises.  
- Quelle galère, soupira Naruto.  
- On dirait Shikamaru, se moqua Sasuke.  
- C'est qui celui là? questionna le blond.  
- Un flemmard né, répondit le brun amusé.  
- Toute cette action m'a ouvert l'appétit. Ça te dirait d'aller manger quelque part, demanda gentiment Naruto.  
- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui choisi l'endroit, répliqua Sasuke avec un micro sourire.  
- Oh, mais j'avais déjà pensé t'inviter chez Ichiraku!  
Le brun hocha positivement la tête en voyant l'enthousiasme du blond. Ils se dirigèrent alors rapidement vers le restaurant.

-

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le blond et le jeune brun entrèrent à l'intérieur du resto où une bonne odeur envahit leurs narines. Le restaurateur se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire joyeux.  
- Bonjour Naruto. Quelle joie de te revoir! Installe-toi, l'accueillit joyeusement le vieil homme.

- Bonjour à toi aussi! C'est vrai que cela fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas venu ici! répondit souriant le blond.  
Après ces brefs salutations, Naruto se dirigea vers le comptoir en entrainant Sasuke derrière lui et commanda deux bols de ramen avec de la sauce miso.  
Quand les bols arrivèrent finalement devant eux, Naruto commença à baver face à l'odeur des ramens chauds. Sasuke riait en silence en voyant le visage du blond.  
Le vieux restaurateur essuyait ses verres en compagnie de sa charmante fille tout en jetant un regard sur le couple assis en face de lui.  
- Naruto, veux-tu nous présenter ton ami? demanda le restaurateur.  
- Bien sûr! Voici Sasuke un ami… pour le moment, ajouta-t-il suffisamment fort pour que seul le vieil homme puisse entendre.

Le restaurateur rigola doucement.

- Enchanté Sasuke. J'imagine que je risque de te revoir souvent d'après ce que j'ai compris, taquina le vieil homme.  
- Sasuke, je te présente Monsieur Ichiraku, le patron du restaurant, présenta le blond.  
- Enchanté Monsieur, répliqua Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le patron du restaurant.  
Lorsque les présentations furent terminées, ils commencèrent à savourer tranquillement leur ramen. Naruto s'empiffra aussi rapidement qu'il pu.  
- C'est vraiment bon. Je crois bien que vous faites les meilleurs ramens que  
j'ai pu goûter jusqu'à aujourd'hui, affirma Sasuke.  
- Merci, se contenta de répondre le restaurateur enchanté d'être complimenté.  
- Un autre bol, s'il-vous-plaît! redemanda Naruto pour la énième fois.  
Lorsque le patron retourna préparer un nouveau bol avec l'aide de sa fille, Naruto reporta son attention sur le jeune Uchiha qui mangeait son bol. Naruto s'approcha sans faire de bruit, tel un prédateur sur le point d'attaquer, vers le plat de Sasuke. Puis dans un élan rapide, Naruto parvint à voler une nouille à Sasuke.  
- Abruti! Rend-moi ma nouille, se fâcha le brun.  
- Quelle nouille? La seule que je vois ici, c'est une nouille géante assise à côté de moi, répliqua innocemment Naruto.  
- Ha. Ha… Quel humour, répondit le brun avec sarcasme.  
- En parlant d'humour, j'aurais voulu te demander quelque chose…  
- Naruto, voici ton bol, le coupa le patron.  
- Merci Monsieur, remercia gentiment le blond.  
- Alors Naruto, que voulais-tu me demander? interrogea Sasuke.  
- Je te le dirai quand on aura terminé notre repas.  
Sasuke se contenta de fixer le blond, toujours aussi curieux de savoir ce que voulait le Naruto.  
- Arrête un peu de me regarder et mange, imbécile, soupira le blond en sentant le regard de l'Uchiha sur lui.  
- Imbécile toi-même, bougonna le brun.  
Lorsqu'ils finirent de manger dont cinq bols engloutis en à peine 5 minutes du côté de Naruto, les deux jeunes garçons remercièrent le patron et quittèrent le restaurant.  
- Dis Sasuke, accepterais-tu d'aller faire un tour rapide au parc avec moi, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes? questionna Naruto.  
- Pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire, finit par répondre Sasuke.  
Le blond se dirigea alors vers le parc suivi de près par Sasuke. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc désert. L'endroit parfait selon Naruto pour poser sa question à Sasuke.  
Ils parcoururent le parc tout en profitant de l'air frais et du vent qui soufflait doucement autour d'eux.  
Sasuke regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui; des arbres plutôt grands dont les feuilles commençaient à pousser avec la avec l'arrivée du printemps. Le soleil caressait légèrement leur visage avec sa chaleur. Naruto s'arrêta en face d'un banc et fit signe au brun de l'y rejoindre.

- Sasuke, j'ai une question à te poser, commença-t-il lentement.  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit Sasuke.  
Le blond hésita. Cette question, il avait déjà entendu des tonnes de gens la lui poser et ce n'était pas la première fois que lui-même la posait. Alors, pourquoi était-ce si dur de la posé à lui? Naruto n'avait pas de doute concernant son attirance pour Sasuke, car il éprouvait l'envie de le monopoliser, sans parler de cette irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et de frustrations de ne pouvoir le faire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Dans quelle galère c'était-il encore mis?  
- Voilà, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on se connait, mais j'ai ces sentiments qui n'arrivent pas à partir chaque fois que tu es devant moi, alors… Enfin, c'est dur de te le demander comme ça… Mais… Voudrais-tu…  
Malheureusement, le restant de cette phrase ne put jamais être dévoilée, car un gigantesque chewing-gum lui sauta dessus.  
- Naruto! Quelle joie de te voir, cria la nouvelle arrivante.  
- Merde! J'y étais presque, grogna le blond d'une voix si basse que personne n'entendit.  
- Oh! Mais, tu es super mignon, toi, le petit brun! hurla la fille aux cheveux roses en posant ses yeux sur le jeune Uchiha.  
- Je ne suis pas petit, répliqua Sasuke en lui jetant le fameux regard noir à l'Uchiha.  
- Dit Naruto, tu me le présentes! Allez! Présente-le-moi! continua de crier le jeune fille en ignorant le regard glacial du brun posé sur elle.  
Le blond poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.  
- Sasuke, je vais devoir te laisser. Une amie plutôt folle semble avoir besoin de moi, dit Naruto las du comportement de l'intruse.  
Le brun, ayant comprit le message, serra la main du blond et partit rapidement chez lui.

-

Quand Sasuke arriva chez lui, il fut surpris de voir Itachi assis devant l'entrée, un air fâché collé au visage.  
- Grand-frère, quelle surprise! fit semblant de s'étonner Sasuke.  
- Petit-frère, commença Itachi d'une voix calme, trop calme, ce qui attisa l'inquiétude de Sasuke.  
- Heu … présent, répliqua le jeune brun en tremblant légèrement.  
- Nous avons des choses à s'expliquer, déclara Itachi toujours aussi calme.  
- Non… Non, nous n'avons rien à nous expliquer. J'ai essayé de te prévenir que je sortais ce matin, mais tu es sorti avant que je puisse terminer mon explication. Alors, ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais plutôt de la tienne! déclara rapidement Sasuke avant de courir vers sa chambre poursuivi par un Itachi en rogne.

-

Du côté du blond, tout se passait bien, mis à par le fait qu'un pot de colle s'accrochait à lui pour le restant de la journée en essayant de lui soutirer des informations à propos d'un certain brun très mignon.

Après une poursuite effrénée, Sasuke avait finalement réussi à s'échapper d'un Itachi furax.  
Alors qu'il pensait s'être enfin débarrassé de son grand-frère, Itachi entra dans la pièce avec un sourire sadique.  
- Petit frère, ce soir il y a une fête chez Yahiko et tu es naturellement invité à venir assister à cette fête, mais évidemment tu vas accepter de t'y rendre pour mon plaisir, dit Itachi avec un sourire sinistre.  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, le menaça l'ainé en ressortant.

-

Itachi s'arrêta un moment pour fixer la porte de la chambre se son cadet.  
- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, petit frère, ricana l'ainé d'une voix basse en se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre.  
Itachi ne pouvait attendre le début de la fête, car il savait très bien que Sasuke et Yahiko s'entendaient comme chats et chiens, ce qui ne ferait que rajouter à la torture qu'il avait l'intention d'exercer sur son frère.

-

Sasuke ruminait contre son frère.  
Il savait que dès le moment où il poserait les pieds à la fête, son frère profiterait de la présence de son cher et dévoué petit ami pour transformer sa soirée en un véritable enfer, histoire de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.  
Le jeune brun appréhendait déjà le soir et ne put s'empêcher de prendre conscience de la véracité des paroles de Shikamaru en ce moment-même, soit: Quelle galère.

Merci à ma bêta et au courageux lecteur.

Rien d'autre à dire...


	4. Chapter 4

Genre : Schoolfic/Yaoi/OOC … etc

Paring principal : Naru X Sasu et d'autres couple en fond .

Disclameur ; pas à moi , au grand et tout puissant vénérée Masashi Kishimoto ( à qui je voue un culte entier )

* * *

Merci merci merci a ma bêta-lectrice ! ..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Soirée imprévisible ?

Le soir venue , Sasuke essaya vainement de s'endormir pour ne pas aller à cette foutue fête , cette fête maudite , cet enfer sans nom , cet … , quelqu'un frappa à la porte le coupant dans ses réflexions .

Le brun se cacha sous sa couverture , essayant d'ignorer les bruits produit par le martellement sur la porte .

_ Sasuke ! Ouvre ! , criait Itachi .

Le brun continuait de faire semblant de dormir , priant pour que son frère parte , mais sachant très bien que ce n'était qu'un beau rêver . Itachi de l'autre côte de la porte continuait de frapper avec acharnement sur la porte . Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son jeune frère sortir de ses filets , avant qu'il n'obtienne sa vengeance . Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute , ce cher Itachi eut finalement l'idée lumineuse d'abaisser la poignée . Lorsque Sasuke entendit le bruit de la poignée, il jura intérieurement se reprochant de ne pas avoir fermé la porte

à clé . Itachi entra avec un sourire triomphant scotché au visage . Il s'approcha du lit avec des bruits de pas sourd .

Doucement , mais avec force il secoua Sasuke .

_ Petit frère ! L'heure a sonné , debout , cria presque Itachi .

_ L'heure a sonné ? On se croirait dans un film d'horreur au moment où la faucheuse viens chercher la malheureuse victime , répliqua Sasuke .

_ Tu veux mourir ? , demanda calmement Itachi .

_ Maman ! Papa ! Attendez-moi , j'arrive bientôt , pria le jeune brun .

_ Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Tu vas devoir attendre longtemps avant d'avoir l'occasion de rejoindre maman et papa , car je compte bien te faire souffrir , dit sadiquement Itachi .

_ Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter un tel sort ? , se lamenta Sasuke .

Sasuke tira la langue à son frère puis retourna dans sa couette . Itachi d'un pas lent et silencieux , se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant la porte ouverte . Quand Sasuke n'entendit plus les pas lents de son grand-frère , il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui fut de courte durée car l'abruti qui lui servait de grand-frère étais têtu même trop têtu à son goût .

Quand Itachi entra à nouveau dans sa chambre , Sasuke lui fit un sourire narquois , avant de lui tourner le dos .

Fatale erreur , car le pauvre sentit un liquide glacé parcourir sa peau . Sous la surprise , il sauta et hurla a se briser les tympans , Itachi l'avait arrosé avec un verre d'eau glacé .

_ Merde ! chier ! c'est froid ! , hurla t-il .

_ Maintenant tu t'habille , je t'attend en bas , dit avec force et amusement Itachi .

Itachi partit en refermant la porte derrière lui de façon a laisser un peu d'intimité à son frère . Sasuke jura encore quelques secondes avant de finir par s'habiller , peu après il sortit de sa chambre .

Les frères Uchiwa partirent en directions de la maison de Yahiko .

Quand ils arrivèrent , on voyait déjà que la fête battait de son plein , la musique forte se fesait entendre de dehors et plusieurs personnes se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée .

Itachi prit la main de son frère , et alla sonner à la porte d'entrée . Quelques seconde passèrent avant qu'un Yahiko souriant ne leur ouvre la porte .

_ Itachi , tu m'as tellement manqué , s'exclama le roux .

_ Cela fait a peine quatre heures que l'on s'est vus , ria tendrement Itachi .

_Tiens ! Mais qui vois-je ? C'est monsieur l'asexué , dit Yahiko avec une touche de moquerie .

_ Ah ! Ah ! , Bien sûr ! Et moi , tout ce que j'ai devant moi , c'est Poils de carottes , répondit avec amusement Sasuke .

Derrière Yahiko , on voyait plusieurs personnes se tortiller dans le salon et boire de l'alcool à flot . Le roux les invita a entrer .

Les jeunes frères Uchiwa le suivirent a l'intérieur , l'ambiance était étrange mais agréable , la musique donnait envie d'aller se dandiner avec les autres .

Yahiko emmena Itachi danser , tandis que Sasuke alla s'affaler sur un fauteuil . Un bonne dizaine de minute s'écroula et Sasuke commençait a sommeiller , lorsqu'il aperçut un blond se tortiller en compagnie d'un beau brun aux yeux inexpressifs .

Soudain , son cerveau se réveilla entièrement . Ce blond il le reconnaissait . C'était Naruto . Mais que fessait-il a danser avec ce con ?

Ce n'était pas ses affaires , mais son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine . Il ne put supporter se spectacle bien longtemps , alors le ténébreux décida de sortir de la pièce .

Il se dirigea vers le jardin pour prendre l'air et profiter du vent frais . Une fois dehors , Sasuke partit s'asseoir confortablement sous un arbre . Il soupira . Non mais quelle foutue journée ! Pour commencer , il s'était levé du pied gauche , par la suite Itachi et lui 'était disputés et le voilà maintenant , à souffrir en silence .

Quelle galère !

Il ne put continuer à râler , car déjà le sommeil s'emparait de lui à nouveau , le laissant a porté de tous . Il ne put dormir bien longtemps , car déjà une personnes tentait de le réveiller ou plutôt a l'agacer .

_ Hey ! Sasuke , Sasuke ! , continuait de dire doucement la personne , tout en le secouent .

_ Doudou , marmonna Le brun en prenant le bras de la personne comme tel .

L'inconnu ria du comportement mais le laissa faire . Il posa avec tendresse son autre main libre sur la joue du brun et ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact .

_ Je veux bien être ton doudou si tu es ma princesse , répondit dans un souffle l'inconnu .

Sasuke encore un peu ensommeillé , ouvrit ses yeux .

_ Naruto ! , sursauta le ténébreux .

_ Oui , c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle , déclara le blond avec amusement.

Le brun gêné se tut . Le blond prit dans l'atmosphère sensuelle qui s'était emparée d'eux , approcha son visage du sien . Leur regard ne se quittait pas , leurs cœurs battait rapidement . Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement , mais Sasuke ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était sûrement qu'un coup du soir ou encore un passe-temps et ça lui fesait mal . Il connaissait la réputation de coureurs de jupons qu'avait Naruto , d'ailleurs tous le lycée était au courant .

_ Arrête , chuchota le brun .

Leur souffle se touchait , le blond continuait malgré les faibles protestations du brun .

_ Pourquoi m'arrêterai-je , alors que tu en as aussi envi que moi , répondit avec passion Naruto .

_ Je ne veux pas , surtout avec toi , souffla Sasuke à bout de force .

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement . Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un couteau en plein cœur .

_Pourquoi ? , interrogea le blond avec une profonde onde de tristesse dans sa voie .

_ Je … , Je … , bégaya le brun qui perdait tous ses arguments .

_ Laisse . Je veux juste ce baiser pour ne pas t'oublier , car a tout jamais , je t'aimerai , chuchota Naruto avec tendresse .

_ Naruto , … Idiot , tu … , la phrase mourut dans la gorge de Sasuke .

_ …

_ Tu viens de faire une rime ! , s'étonna le brun .

_ Hein ? , fut la seule réplique que le blond donna .

_ Oui ! Ce baiser pour ne pas t'oublier car a tout jamais je t'aimerai , quand Sasuke prononça ces paroles des rougeurs voyantes prirent possession de ses joues .

_ Normal tu es ma Muse , rigola ce dernier .

A peine eut-il soufflé ces mots , qui Naruto poursuivit son chemin vers les lèvres si envoutantes du brun . Sasuke se retrouva complétement noyé dans ses sensations et se laissa faire . Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient a chaque seconde . Leur souffle se touchait , se mélangeait . Ils étaient proches , tellement proches , que le blond pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée du brun sur sa peau .

L'odeur de Sasuke envahit lentement l'espace de Naruto , qui se gorgeait de cette sensation . Le blond positionna ses mains sur les épaules du brun , évitant ainsi toute échappatoire a Sasuke .

Leur regard ne se quittait pas , mais leur excitation montait de plus en plus . Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus , toujours plus . Le blond effleura doucement les lèvres du brun dans une légère caresse. Ils fermèrent en même temps leurs paupières pour savourer chaque sensation ressentis ou produite par l'autre . Les lèvres du blond allèrent taquiner les bordures des lèvres a Sasuke , embrassent ainsi sa joue et sa lèvre supérieur .

Sasuke réussit à souffler dans une pure agonie , un faible « Embrasse-moi » .

Le blond le regarda avec gourmandise et d'une voix joueuse , lui répondit ;

_Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas …

Ce fut trop pour le brun qui , dans élan rapide , posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond . Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin , produisent des deux côtes une forte émotions . Naruto profita des lèvre à sa porté , goûter à leur douceur convoitée depuis si longtemps . Les lèvres de Sasuke étaient un délice . Elles avaient un goût fruité et une texture douce .

Naruto commença lentement a mordiller la lèvre supérieur , puis il descendit juste un peu plus pour venir suçoter la lèvre inférieur ce qui fit gémir le brun sourdement .

Dès qu'il se rendit compte de son cri il se paralysa . Depuis quand gémissait-il aussi fort ?

Mais sa réflexion fut coupée par le blond , qui dans le geste imprévus du brun , réussit a pénétrer la bouche de Sasuke , scellent ainsi leurs lèvres et leur baiser .

Naruto profita du moment d'égarement du brun pour approfondir encore plus le baiser . Il commença par venir caresser l'intérieur des joues du brun avec sa langue, puis a frôler la langue de Sasuke , l'invitant lui aussi a participez .

Le brun , d'abord surpris , reprit ses esprits quand le blond frôla sa langue . Un deuxième gémissement lui échappa , le blond l'entendit et eut un léger sourire . Le brun n'en revenait pas . La chaleur des lèvre du blond étaient si bienfaisante , si douce et imprégnée de tendresse , qu'il se laissa porter dans le jeu de langue de blond . Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de gagner la place du seme en forçant la langue de Naruto a se positionnait sous la sienne , mais la plus grande expérience du blond lui permit de gagner avec beaucoup d'aisance le combat .

Leurs langues continuèrent à jouer ainsi durant une dizaine de secondes avant que le blond ne s'écarte laissant le brun rougissant et haletent comme s'il venait de courir un marathon .

Un sourire large se dessina sur les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il vit l'effet que leurs baiser avait sur Sasuke .

_ Sasuke , savait-tu que tes lèvres ont un goût trop attirant , lui susurra le blond avec amusement .

Le brun sous la remarque , ne put s'empêcher de rougir , ce qui provoqua un second rire chez le blond .

_ Bah ! Faudra apprendre a t'en passer pendant au moins quelques petites heures , répliqua Sasuke qui avait finalement réussi à sortir des vapes .

_ Alors il y aura une prochaine fois , répondit le blond rieur .

Sur ces mots , le brun lui tira la langue et tourna sa tête dans un geste boudeur .

_ Tu peux toujours courir , déclara le brun avec une légère moue .

Ils se mirent a rire tout les deux . Puis le blond voulut s'amusait encore plus avec Sasuke et partit vers l'intérieur . Le brun toujours souriant , ne se doutait pas du tout de la suite des événements .

Après tout la soirée n'était pas terminez .

* * *

Fin de chapitre 4 !

Je suis content de l'avoir enfin fini , mais a vrai je n'est pas eu de temps ces temps-ci car j'ai eu une semaine d'examen terrible ( et un prof sadique =_= )

Enfin je m'excuse du retard et remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laisser un review . Ah en parlent de sa ! Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu au review mais si je n'est pas répondu je m'excuse infiniment .

Et puis la suite , elle viendra un jour U.U

P-C ; Merci a ma bêta pour sa rapidité impressionnante ( Je t'adore fort **;)** )

Merci aussi a ceux qui on eu le courage de lire cet chose ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Genre : Schoolfic/Yaoi/OOC … etc _

_Paring principal : Naru X Sasu et d'autres couple en fond ._

_Disclameur ; pas à moi , au grand et tout puissant vénérée Masashi Kishimoto ( à qui je voue un culte entier )_

_Merci merci merci a ma bêta-lectrice ! . et aux gentil review qui font toujours plaisir._

_Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 5 : Relation sérieuse?

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux à l'intérieur pour profiter de la fête. Une fois dans la maison, le même jeune homme qui avait dansé un peu plutôt avec Naruto vint l'aborder.

À ce moment, Sasuke sentit comme un pincement au cœur. Un pincement douloureux et tellement nouveau pour lui. Une nouvelle sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

- Blondinet, je me suis senti seul sans toi, déclara le nouveau venu.

- Ta gueule Sai, répliqua Naruto.

- Ah ! Je vois qu'on est bien accompagné! Qui est ce mignon petit brun ? questionna Sai.

- Personne, alors fiche-lui la paix, répondit Naruto hors de lui.

Sasuke se sentit blessé. Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui le saisissaient à l'instant. Il avait envi de se jeter sur ce Sai et de l'étrangler comme un forcené, mais, en même temps, son cœur lui disait de partir avant que celui-ci ne se déchire.

-Naruto, oublie le baiser, oublie-moi et fiche-moi la paix, si c'est juste pour jouer avec mes sentiments, souffla Sasuke rapidement.

Sur ces mots, il partit aussi vite qu'il put vers la sortie. Naruto resta figé sur place avec un air de profonde incompréhension inscrit sur son visage.

Son brun venait de partit. Il l'avait laissé en plan tout seul... Un sourire triste prit place sur son visage, alors que son regard se voila. Il jeta un regard menaçant vers Sai. Sa main se dirigea vers le col du brun. Son poing se leva et partit vers la joue du brun inexpressif.

Naruto venait de le frapper. Du sang coulait lentement de la mâchoire de Sai. Puis, le blond partit, après avoir lancé un dernier regard haineux vers Sai.

Après la soirée, les jours passèrent pour finir par se transformer en plusieurs semaines, sans que le blond ne puisse parler ou même encore apercevoir Sasuke.

Le ton joyeux ainsi que le sourire du blond avait disparu pour laisser place à un regard triste et froid.

Naruto ne voulait plus qu'une chose : revoir le brun. Il voulait pouvoir sentir son odeur, goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres si chaleureuses, sentir... En fait, il voulait faire encore plusieurs choses.

Le blond se sentait vraiment seul.

Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas cessé de penser à Naruto. À chaque fois qu'il dormait, Naruto venait hanter ses rêves. Le blond ne voulait pas le laisser en paix.

Le brun soupira de façon bruyante. Aujourd'hui encore, il l'avait vu attendre devant sa salle de cours avec un regard sombre. Une fois de plus, il l'avait fuit.

Il le fuyait. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir, une fois le blond devant lui. Il ne pouvait fuir indéfiniment, car, tôt ou tard, il allait devoir faire face à son destin.

Le regard de Naruto était devenu froid, triste et dur. Son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine. Que signifiaient ces sentiments ? Ça lui faisait mal, comme si son cœur avait décidé d'exploser.

Un sourire triste échappa à Sasuke.

Ce Naruto, quel enfoiré! Il le bousculait en plein couloir, lui avouait son amour et partait vers un autre gars. Rien de plus frustrant !

Cependant, une chose le dérangeait. Une seule chose.

Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul.

Peut-être était-ce ce que l'on appelait la Solitude... Non! Madame Solitude peut toujours aller voir ailleurs. Il refusait cette idée de se sentir si seul...

Sasuke aperçut Shikamaru accompagné de Kiba, dans le couloir menant à l'extérieur. Il se précipita aussi vite qu'il put vers eux. Son seul but en tête était d'éviter le blond.

Hélas! On ne sait par quelle chance, Naruto aperçut le brun courir vers la porte extérieure. Le blond essaya de rattraper Sasuke qui courait comme un damné vers la porte.

Naruto le rattrapa rapidement. Il lui prit la main et plongea ses yeux clairs dans la noirceur des iris du brun.

- Sasuke, on doit parler, déclara le blond d'une voix calme et dure.

- Parler? Nous n'avons plus rien à se dire, répondit celui-ci avec froideur.

- Écoute-moi. À la fête, celui que tu avais vu était mon ex-petit ami et comprend bien que je n'ai plus de sen...

- Ce ne sont plus de mes affaires, coupa sèchement Sasuke.

- Sasuke, crois-moi! déclara avec conviction le blond.

Le brun tourna la tête, pour mieux éviter le regard du blond qui s'était fait suppliant. Le blond reprit la parole :

- Mon cœur me fait mal, depuis que je ne te vois plus. J'ai l'impression que chaque jour est un calvaire. Je...

La fin de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Il se ressaisit et finit sa phrase :

- Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent de façon alarmante.

- Quoi? demanda Sasuke hébété.

Naruto eut alors un sourire charmeur. Reprenant son pas assuré, il s'approcha du brun et lui souffla :

- J'ai eu le coup de foudre. Je suis amoureux. Je t'aime...

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase, car, déjà, le brun s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut court, mais remplit de sentiments.

Le blond put sentir la peine éprouvée par le brun, alors que Sasuke sentait tous les remords, ainsi que l'amour que lui portait Naruto. Leur baiser chaste et court suffit à l'un comme à l'autre pour se comprendre mutuellement.

Un dernier regard s'échangea entre eux, avant que Naruto, dans un rapide élan, embrasse avec tendresse le front de Sasuke. Naruto inspira une bonne bouffée de l'odeur du jeune Uchiwa. Cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

Par la suite, le blond toucha doucement la joue du brun, pour pouvoir sentir la peau si douce de son brun préféré. Il fit, ensuite, une chose inattendue. Il prit la main de Sasuke et y déposa un chaste baiser.

- Pardon, Sasuke. Je sais que j'ai été maladroit et pas clair au sujet de mes relations, mais sache qu'il n'y a que toi pour faire battre mon cœur, souffla doucement Naruto.

- Ah ! Mais je veux que ton ex pseudo petit ami s'excuse auprès de moi !

- Si tu le souhaites, j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi, mon aimé, déclara de façon théâtrale Naruto.

Sasuke frappa le haut du crâne du blond qui hurla un «Aïe! » un peu étranglé. Naruto lâcha la main du brun et se plaça en face de ce dernier.

-Sasuke, je ne t'ai pas encore demandé le plus important ! Veux-tu bien m'épouser ? déclara le blond avec gravité.

Le brun frappa une seconde fois le blond qui gémit à nouveau de douleur.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, crétin ! hurla Sasuke.

Le blond émit un rire amusé, puis, dans un geste souple, il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Il porta ses lèvres près de l'oreille du brun.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? chuchota Naruto à l'oreille du brun.

Sasuke se sentit pris au dépourvu.

- Sortir ensemble, comme des amoureux ? demanda anxieusement Sasuke.

- Bien sûr, à moins que tu ne veuilles m'épouser ? répondit Naruto sur un ton amusé.

- Non! Abruti! répliqua Sasuke.

Le blond se remit à rire.

- Alors, tu veux sortir avec moi ? redemanda Naruto.

Le brun parut hésitant. Que pouvait-il répondre? Que devait-il répondre? Alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de ses propres sentiments. Il inspira un bon coup et répondit un peu hésitant :

-Laisse-moi du temps pour y réfléchir.

Naruto eut une mine triste, mais répondit tout de même :

-Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Après leur court échange, ils se séparèrent.

Naruto ayant toujours sa mine grave, alors que Sasuke avait maintenant un air pensif.

_Fin de chapitre 5 ! _

_Je n'es pas d'excuse valable pour la cause de mon retard, je suis désoler, je remercie encore tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des review !  
_

_Mais voilà la fin du chapitre, à vrai dire je l'ai lus encore et encore mais je trouve que j'écris mal mais je suppose que c'est sensée s'améliorait... Normalement lol_

_P-C ; Merci a ma bêta pour sa rapidité impressionnante ( Je t'adore fort **;)** ) _

_Merci aussi a ceux qui on eu le courage de lire cet chose ^^ _

_Et aussi au gentil review qui m'ont donner du courage ! _


End file.
